


Years Of Sexual Tension. A Hyuuga Hinata Story.

by kamaseal



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Awkward First Time, Body Worship, Breast Play, F/M, First Time, Hinata is hungry and Naruto is a steak, Hinata marks Naruto up, Hinata ravages Naruto, Hinata wants to top, Laughter During Sex, NaruHina - Freeform, Naruto is shy, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Hinata, sex in future chapters, virgin Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamaseal/pseuds/kamaseal
Summary: EDIT: I added a good deal of post sex scenes at the beginning of chapter 1.MARCH/3rd/2019/Hinata rolled off of Naurto , the both of them were naked and coated with sweat from their coital meeting. Hinata's dark nipples were still erect. Naruto's thick cock however was spent from a session of rigorous if awkward fucking session with Hinata his first.She waas his first and he hers.Hinata was ecstatic, the chemicals buzzing through her bloodstream that occur after a session of lovemaking, she  did it she really did it , she fucked Naruto, left him , begging and aching just as she had been for all these years, that is until today. The coupling it  hurt, but as she gazed at Naurto's lean naked body, it was very well worth it she thought. Naruto's cock still wrapped with a newly filled condom. Naruto was too groggy to speak. Hinata was staring eyes wide at the ceiling of Naruto's bedroom.Hinata traced a finger on Naruto's trim stomach, and she stopped just above Naruto's lower thigh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerseilanniser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerseilanniser/gifts).



 

Hinata rolled off of Naurto , the both of them were naked and coated with sweat from their coital meeting. Hinata's dark nipples were still erect. Naruto's thick cock however was spent from a session of rigorous if awkward fucking session with Hinata his first.  
She was his first and he hers. She was his only and him hers.

Hinata was ecstatic, the chemicals buzzing through her bloodstream that occur after a session of lovemaking, she did it she really did it , she fucked Naruto, left his begging and aching just as she had been for all these years that is until today. The coupling it hurt but it also was mixed with pleasure, but as she gazed at Naurto's lean naked body, it was very well worth it she thought. Naruto's cock still wrapped with a newly filled condom. Naruto was too groggy to speak. Hinata was staring eyes wide at the ceiling of Naruto's bedroom.

Hinata traced a finger on Naruto's trim stomach, and she stopped just above Naruto's lower thigh.

"Your mine", Hinata spoke out loud slightly below a whisper. She was no longer ashamed of speaking this out loud, in fact this was the first time she has spoken these thoughts aloud.

Before she only allowed herself these thoughts when she was done climaxing after fantasizing of Naruto, and now that fantasy had become a reality.

 

***an hour of so earlier***

"Hey Hinata we can go grab some ramen from the place down town"  
His voice was eager and excited, Hinata and Naruto have been dating for a few weeks now... When Naruto was turned over, .This was her chance she thought to herself."Naruto why don't we eat some ramen in your room? You have tons of pre-made ramen packs don't you?"

Bold the audacity, Hinata was amazed as she had rehearsed this exchange in her head for a week or so ever since they first started dating. Everything was going so smoothly thus far.

***Flashforward in Naruto's room***

 Naurto's room was small but cozy, Hinata had seen the inside well, more like a peak when she met Naruto and the two went to wherever they pleased in downtown Konoha.

Hinata however was filled with a mix of excitement as well as apprehension.

Naurto was humming, happily to himself, while Hinata was seated on his bed,Naruto returned with a cup of scathing ramen, to his shock he saw Hinata raising her shirt over her head

"Hinata" Naruto gasped

Hinata was wearing a purple D-cup bra as far as Naruto could ascertain. Her skin bare and pale without her shirt Naruto could see the smoothness of her stomach, she was trim from years of training as a Shinobi and this was Naruto's first time he has seen her Navel."Oh hey Naruto, umm would you mind helping me with this?" Her voice was cool calm, with a hint of seductiveness.She turned around presenting the bra clasp to Naruto. "Hinata what are you doing, I mean what are we doing?"

"Ohh she cooed, your doing me Naurto, Isn't that why you brought the condoms in your pack?" Naruto was shaking from Nerves, "How did you know I brought condoms Hinata?"

"Byakugan" she states in a deadpan fashion.

An awkward silence passed for a few moments. Hinata sighed, "Fine, let me do it for you" Hinata undid the bra clasp and with that her her bare breasts were exposed.

Say something Naurto, act cool don't fuck this up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She played it cool, ok good you got this...
> 
> "Oh Naruto-Kun" she cooed
> 
> While Naruto's eyes were still covered Hinata took advantage of this moment,
> 
> Ok it's not working, the panties gotta go, but I am very nervious... umm umm umm. She undid her panties, slid them onto the floor.
> 
> and there go the panties she thought.
> 
> Naruto peaks through his fingers and dropped his hands to his sides. Naruto couldn't help but take in every inch of the scene before him. Her breasts were plump, her nipples were large, and dark.
> 
> "Hinata..." he stammered.

Naruto was stammering and panicking. Hinata was topless, in front of him, her eyes will filled with a resolve. Naruto felt his pants begin to tighten. Naruto covered his eyes, and in the process of doing so dropped the scathing ramen cup onto the floor. Well there goes the ramen Bowl mused Hinata to herself.

She played it cool, ok good you got this... "Oh Naruto-Kun" she cooed While Naruto's eyes were still covered Hinata took advantage of this moment, Ok it's not working, the panties gotta go, but I am very nervious... umm umm umm. She undid her panties, slid them onto the floor. and there go the panties she thought. Naruto peaks through his fingers and dropped his hands to his sides. Naruto couldn't help but take in every inch of the scene before him. Her breasts were plump, her nipples were large, and dark.

"Hinata..." he stammered.

"Yes?"

Hinata you got this, don't fuck this up was the inner monologue going through Hinata's head at the moment. What happened next was unexpected oddly enough to Hinata given the current situation but...  "Can I touch you?" Naruto spoke in little above a whisper, as if he was ashamed to ask such a lewd comment in the sanctity of his own apartment.


	3. Foreplay Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes Naruto, you ca...." Hinata stopped herself before she corrected her sentence she cleared her throat
> 
> "Yes Naruto, I need you, I want you to touch me"...
> 
> Naruto started to clumsily undo his jacket, underneath he had a buttoned shirt, he struggled with the buttons 
> 
> damn it he thought hurry up, his clumsy hands would not perform their desired task. Naruto swore under his breath, why at all times why did his dexterity fail him? Hinata in all of her stark ass naked glory approached Naruto.
> 
> Her eyes like like that of a Lynx going to devour a fox entirely whole. Her hips swayed, Naruto could not help but take in each curve of her body, from her trim stomach, her beautiful navel.

Naruto can't believe he just said that out loud. "Can i touch you?"

Naruto was too meek, there was no way Hinata was impressed by his answer. There was a pause, an awkward silence That is before Hinata shattered the silence in question.

"Yes Naruto, you ca...." Hinata stopped herself before she corrected her sentence  she cleared her throat

"Yes Naruto, I need you, I want you to touch me"...

Naruto started to clumsily undo his jacket, underneath he had a buttoned shirt, he struggled with the buttons 

damn it he thought hurry up, his clumsy hands would not perform their desired task. Naruto swore under his breath, why at all times why did his dexterity fail him? Hinata in all of her stark ass naked glory approached Naruto.

Her eyes like like that of a Lynx going to devour a fox entirely whole. Her hips swayed, Naruto could not help but take in each curve of her body, from her trim stomach, her beautiful navel.

Hinata stood close, pressed her bare body against Naruto as she undid the buttons one by one. She was quick about it, pragmatically speaking she was looking forward to the task at hand.

Naruto was about to unbutton his pants before Hinata stopped him.

"No Naruto," she half scolded him, "I have been dreaming about this for such a very long time."

Hinata wanted to feel the weight of his cock in her hands, Hinata wanted to make him shudder with her touch, she wanted to own him mark him up, and hear his cries of pleasure.

But most of all she wanted to make him hers.

 

 

 


End file.
